This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Protein-Protein interaction is critical in the formation of enzymatic complexes, transcriptional regulation, and ion channel regulations, and many essential cellular processes. However, current protein-protein interaction algorithms used in computational approaches are still limited in both accuracy and speed. We propose to develop novel protein-protein docking methods with an advanced user interface environment.